KXJPuffball Love!
by PencilDominoJr
Summary: A wild Jigglypuff appeared! Kirby has been lovestruck! But what's this? Marx and King Dedede are up to their evil tricks again! With a little misunderstanding, Kirby must now rescue Jigglypuff!
1. A wild Jigglypuff appeared!

"Pika…chu!" shouted Pikachu. He shot a Thunderbolt at Meowth, who screamed in fright, running off.

"Ugh! There's too much fighting!" said a rather special Jigglypuff, who could talk. She jumped as a thunderbolt came heading her way.

"I need a vacation!" said Jigglypuff angrily.

Soon, she was flying her spaceship through outer space. She checked her map to see the place she was heading. The map had a star with two rings around it, and the writing 'Dreamland-A place full of dreams. Located on Popstar'.

"This must be the place!" exclaimed Jigglypuff as she folded her map and put it away.

"Preparing for landing!" she said as she landed her spaceship.

Meanwhile, another pink puffball was walking along. It was Kirby. He gasped as he saw the puffball known as Jigglypuff. He quickly hid behind a bush and sighed.

"Huh?" asked Jigglypuff as she turned around, but Kirby was gone.


	2. So her name is Jigglypuff!

'_My life should be better here,' _thought Jigglypuff, _'There was too much fighting going on in Pokémon World, and it's lucky I defeated so many steel-types to build a spaceship with! I must be the only Jigglypuff in the world to have a spaceship! I only hope those Clefairy don't track me down and steal my microphone like they did to my sister!'_

Jigglypuff was walking through Dreamland, trying to find who it was that she heard. She was pretty sure she had seen a pink puffball.

'_I was so excited to find that there were things called Kirbies, who were similar to us Jigglypuff. So I looked them up and found that they lived in Dreamland, Popstar! I wonder if that was a Kirby…'_

Suddenly, she stopped and hid behind a bush.

"Meta-Knight, she was amazing!" Kirby was running up to Meta-Knight.

"Who was, Ribbon? I thought you two broke up…"

"Oh, she and I never even went on dates! And we lived too far away from each other!" said Kirby, "Anyway, this was a girl puff with a curl and ears!"

"Doesn't sound like a Kirby to me…"

"But she was pink! And she was around the same size!"

"What's her name?"

"I don't know, but I think," he started whispering, _"I have a crush on her,"_

"I figured," said Meta-Knight, "Oh, do you mean that puff who's been lurking in the bushes and listening?"

He pointed to a puff, the same puff that Kirby had seen. She was hiding behind a bush.

Kirby blushed and ran off. Jigglypuff walked up to Meta-Knight.

"Is that a Kirby?" asked Jigglypuff, pointing to Kirby, who jumped behind another bush.

"Yes, that was Kirby," said Meta-Knight.

"Wait, you mean his name is Kirby, too?"

"Yes, and I'm Meta-Knight!"

"You look like a bad guy."

"Sometimes I am."

"O…kay then…" said Jigglypuff, "Anyway, I'm Jigglypuff, the Jigglypuff!"

Meanwhile, Kirby took a picture of Jigglypuff from his hiding spot. It was a Polaroid camera, so the picture printed out instantly. Kirby looked at it.

"So her name is Jigglypuff…" said Kirby, gazing at the picture.


	3. Kirby, hero of Dreamland!

Kirby was flying over Dreamland the next day. He looked down and saw Jigglypuff walking along. He sighed.

'_Whoops!' _thought Kirby as he suddenly fell down. Jigglypuff saw what happened and ran after him.

"Kirby, are you okay?" she asked. Kirby just sat there looking nervous. He was so shy.

"Hehehe, you're kinda cute!" said Jigglypuff, blushing a little, "I'm new around here, so I was thinking maybe you could show me around."

"O…ok…kay then," said Kirby.

"Hey, how about you show me your house!"

"What!"

"Heehee!"

Soon, they were at Kirby's little dome-shaped house.

"You live in a rock?"

"Please don't…"

"Relax, I was just kidding!"

When they got inside, Jigglypuff saw a bunch of pictures; Kirby on a giant star, Kirby with a sword and hat, and an evil, crazy looking thing with wings, a hat, and a bow tie.

"What are those?" asked Jigglypuff.

"Those are pictures from my adventures!"

"Your adventures?"

"Oh yeah! I am-!"

"Kirby, hero of Dreamland!"

"Huh? How'd you know!"

Jigglypuff was holding a trophy with Kirby on top of it. It had the words, 'Kirby, hero of Dreamland' written on it. She put it back on the shelf.

"Oh, right," said Kirby. Then, they went to his room. Jigglypuff examined a picture.

"This looks like me!" she said, looking at Kirby suspiciously. Kirby came and looked at the picture. It was the one he had taken the previous day.

"Oh, um, that…is you…"

"When, Where, and Why did you take my picture?"

"I took it while you were talking with Meta-Knight yesterday from behind a bush and…and…"

"Do you like me?" she asked.

Kirby blushed. Jigglypuff knew the answer. She puffed up and squeezed Kirby so tightly that he deflated!

"Does anyone have a pump?" called Jigglypuff.


	4. Get the pink one!

'_I wonder if Jigglypuff is a Pokémon...' _thought Kirby, _'The name does sound familiar,'_ His thoughts were interrupted by Jigglypuff walking past with a book. The book had a Pokéball on the front.

'_So she is a Pokémon!' _He looked out the window. "Whatch'a doin', Jiggs?"

Jigglypuff giggled. _'Jiggs!' _

"Well, 'Kirbs', I'm packing stuff into my new house!"

"House?" Kirby leaned out the window and saw that there was a giant tent right next to his house. He blushed.

"This Pokémon manual is the last thing I need to pack. I didn't get time to pack yesterday, when I got here, so I slept in my spaceship."

"Good thing, too, it's nearly dark!" said Kirby, "Oh, and by the way, why did you put up your tent right next to my house?"

"Well, let's just say," Jigglypuff blushed a little, "I've taken a liking to you," She walked inside. Kirby blushed and said _"Yes!" _

Soon, Kirby went to sleep. He heard Jigglypuff singing, which made him relaxed. But meanwhile, two evil beings were plotting away in Castle Dedede.

"Marx, I need you to do something for me!" said King Dedede, "Get the pink one!"

"Get the pink one…" repeated Marx.


	5. To Castle Dedede you go!

CRASH!

Marx had landed in front of Kirby's house and Jigglypuff's tent.

"What's that noise?" asked Jigglypuff, looking outside of her tent.

'_The pink one!' _thought Marx. Suddenly, he picked up Jigglypuff with his shoes. (He didn't have arms and he needed the wings to fly.)

"TO CASTLE DEDEDE YOU GO!" shouted Marx, carrying Jigglypuff away.

"Help!" shouted Jigglypuff.

Kirby jumped up from his bed. As he landed, he said, "That sounded like Marx…taking Jigglypuff-to King Dedede!"

'_Time for some action!'_

He quickly ran out of his house.

_Here comes our hero, riding in on the Spring Breeze. Some call him Kirby-_

He jumped onto a Warp Star.

_-others call him 'pink lump'!_

"Not amused," said Kirby, breaking the fourth wall.

Meanwhile, in Castle Dedede, Jigglypuff was locked up in a cage. All of a sudden, she heard a shout.

"MARX!" It was King Dedede.

"I told you to get the pink one!"

"But I did…" replied Marx.

"I meant Kirby!"

"Oh." Marx flew into sight.

"We're going to let you go!" said Marx. Jigglypuff smiled.

"Now to get Kirby!"

"KIRBY!" Jigglypuff shouted, now worried.

"You know him?" Marx smiled evilly.

"You can't take Kirby!" shouted Jigglypuff.

"Oh, yes we can!" said Marx, "GREAT KING!"

"What!" shouted a very annoyed looking King Dedede.

"This puffy thing knows Kirby!" said Marx.

"My name's Jigglypuff!" said Jigglypuff.

"So, Wiggly-what-cha-ma-call-it, what's Kirby's weakness?" asked Dedede.

"I don't know!" yelled Jigglypuff, "I've only known him for a couple of days!"

"Then maybe we should lock you up elsewhere!" exclaimed Marx.

"BUT-!" Suddenly, Jigglypuff got an idea. She sang.

"Jig-guh-lee-puff, jig-guh-leeeeeeeeeeee-puff!" But it didn't affect Dedede and Marx, because Jigglypuff was too young to use its slumber song. Suddenly, Jigglypuff needed to breathe! She gasped for air, but it didn't work!

"Uhnnn…" Jigglypuff fainted.

Soon, Jigglypuff woke up and looked around.

"Oh snap! How'd I get here?" 


	6. Attack!

Kirby was riding his warp star as fast as he could when all of a sudden, it crashed!

Kirby found himself facing the door to King Dedede's castle. He went inside, only to find a Parasol Waddle Dee floating around inside.

"Hmmm!" said Kirby. Then, he ran up to the Parasol Waddle Dee!

"Oh snap!" he shouted upon being inhaled.

Kirby jumped into the air. Suddenly, he gained a parasol with red and white stripes on it, which had a yellow star on top!

"Alright! Now to find Jigglypuff!"

He continued to run until he found a door. He entered it. When he came out, he saw a fan on the ground blowing air upwards. He gasped in shock.

Kirby jumped at the fan, allowing the air to get caught in his Parasol and carry him upwards. Little did he know that he was being watched.

A Waddle Doo was on a platform higher up.

'_Kirby…' _he thought.

"ATTACK!" Suddenly, Waddle Doos sprang into action on all of the platforms!

When Kirby got high enough to see the Waddle Doos, they started firing beams at him. It was lucky he had his Parasol.

He whacked the Waddle Doos one by one until they were all defeated.

Finally, Kirby hit the ceiling. He floated over towards a platform and entered another door.

If you thought he was shocked last time, you should guess what he saw this time!

It was King Dedede!


	7. Prepare to be defeated!

"Well, well, well!" said King Dedede. He was looking at Kirby, "Look what we have!"

Marx came along. "Another creampuff!"

"Where is she?" asked Kirby angrily, "Where's Jigglypuff?"

"We'll never tell you!" exclaimed King Dedede, "Once she tells us your weakness I'll finally destroy you!"

"Um, don't you mean we?" asked Marx.

"No, I!" shouted King Dedede.

"I HELPED!"

"Sure, NO ARMS!"

"I HAVE WINGS!"

"SO?"

"I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE THEM!"

"YOU'RE ALREADY USING THEM, SHORTY!"

"URGH!"

In all the chaos, Kirby slipped off.

He ran until he found a big stone with a crack in it.

'_Maybe she's in here!' _he thought.

He hit the rock with his Parasol until it fell over. Kirby stepped inside and to his surprise, he saw…

"Jigglypuff!"

"Kirby!"

"I'm glad you're safe!" said Kirby.

"Same here!"

Kirby started leading Jigglypuff out.

"Now let's get out of here before-!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" came Marx's evil laughter.

"You can never trick me! Prepare to be defeated!"

Suddenly, a metal door slammed shut where Kirby had entered. Spikes came out of the walls, and the walls came closer!

"We're doomed, Kirby! We'll never make it out alive!" said Jigglypuff.

Kirby thought and thought. He couldn't let this happen to Jigglypuff. He looked up. Suddenly, something on the ceiling caught his eye. It was another stone with a crack in it!

Without warning, Kirby grabbed Jigglypuff, jumped up, and whacked the stone with his Parasol!

"Kirby…?"

"Now to find a Warp Star!" Kirby flew around until he saw a Warp Star in the distance. Kirby flew over to it and quickly grabbed it. Jigglypuff grabbed the Warp Star and it zoomed off.

"And that's the story of our first adventure!"


	8. All grown up!

"Do we have to go to bed so early, Dad?" said a smaller 7-year-old Kirby with a yoyo cap. His name was Kirby Jr.

"If you want to be a great hero like me, then yes!" said Kirby, who was now 25. (!)

"Mommy, I want to evolve into a Jigglypuff someday!" said a little Pokémon named Igglybuff.

"You will when you're 8, but you have to sleep well to do so!" said a grown-up Jigglypuff.

"Fine," she said. Igglybuff and Kirby Jr. hopped off the couch. Kirby Jr. played with his yoyo on the way to the bedroom while Igglybuff bounced along behind him.

"I wonder if they'll ever find love!" said Jigglypuff, "Remember when we were kids?"

"Uh, yeah…" said Kirby, "We just told a story about it…"

Jigglypuff moved closer to Kirby.

"Well, I never got a chance to do this!"

Kirby never believed what she did next. She kissed him! He, Kirby, had just been kissed by Jigglypuff!

"I love you, Kirby!" said Jigglypuff.

"I love you too, Jigglypuff!" Kirby and Jigglypuff happily fell asleep on the couch together.


End file.
